


lost in japan

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Business Trip, College Student Peter Parker, Early/New Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Tenderness, self-indulgent dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “You realize we’ve known each other for years right? And not just normal people years, but like, watching each other die, alien fighting,  almost-set-the-lab-on-fire kind of years."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	lost in japan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badboystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboystark/gifts).



> <3 feels fitting to post this at 5am my time, I love you!!!!!
> 
> Set Post-Endgame, Tony is resurrected, ignore the identity reveal, etc, etc. 
> 
> Title is from the Shawn Mendes song of the same name :D

“helloImissyou,” Peter says in one breath when Tony finally picks up the call, his fingers sliding against the slick glass of his phone as he steps into the elevator. 

“Good morning to you too, kid.” Tony says, with a smile despite the exhaustion of his last meeting. He doesn’t look when he jabs the button for his floor, determined to give Peter all his attention, even for the brief minutes he has for lunch. It's the least he can do with all the distance between them. 

“It’s not morning here, you know that right?” Peter says, and Tony hears some shuffling on the other line. 

“Right, sorry. Technically it isn’t morning here either,” Tony says, watching the elevator pass the twentieth floor. The engineering behind Tokyo’s elevators will never fail to amaze him. “Just a little past noon.” 

“Wow,” Peter says, still shifting. Tony guesses he’s probably in bed given the almost thirteen hour difference. “Time zones are crazy.” 

“They can be,” Tony responds, “I miss you too, if it wasn’t obvious.” 

“If this is your way of asking if I liked the new suit upgrade, I definitely did.” Peter responds, and Tony can picture his grin as he walks out of the elevator and onto the fiftieth floor. “How’d you even find time to render the schematic? I thought you were busy with back to back meetings.” 

“Couldn’t sleep the other night,” Tony says, before he can help himself. 

“Oh,” Peter says, his voice quiet. “Nightmares again?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Tony says, letting out a tired breath as he keys himself into his suite, grateful that housekeeping had listened to his note and kept the bamboo blinds drawn. He clearly had too much Sake last night at the dinner with Hinio enterprises and the light pouring in from the floor to ceiling windows hadn’t helped the hangover he was nursing, no matter how beautiful the view. 

“You can always call me, you know.” Peter says, still on the topic. “Like, I know this is really new for us, but I’m here for that kind of stuff. I mean I always was, whether you knew it or not.” 

“Trust me, I knew it.” Tony teases as he heads to the master bedroom. 

“Took you long enough to admit it though,” Peter sasses back and Tony laughs as he loosens his tie. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Tony murmurs, letting his voice drop and reveling in the sharp predictable hitch in Peter’s breath on the other line. God, the kid’s oversensitivity was a superpower in its own right. “You’re right, I have pretty crap timing.” 

“I can’t believe you really had a flight to Japan the next morning,” Peter says with a huff. “Like. I thought that was just a thing you were saying to be romantic.” 

“How is having a month long business trip romantic?“ Tony asks, raising an eyebrow as he slides into the much needed comfort of his mattress. 

“I mean — Well — Just the way you said it, I thought you were going to invite me along!” Peter stutters out, and Tony blinks. 

“Hold on, kid. You’re saying you’d want to spend a month on an international vacation with me just on the basis of some blowjobs in the lab?” 

“What can I say? They were some really spectacular blowjobs,” Peter responds, sarcastic and Tony mentally facepalms himself. So much of last weekend felt like a blur, the New Years party, Peter dressed in the suit that he’d picked out for him, pouring the kid a glass of whiskey, and that mouth, pink, wet, flush, confessing, asking, begging, swallowing — 

“Like, yes, the sex stuff is great, but this isn’t _just sex_ to me. What I’ve always been drawn to is _you_ , Mr. — Tony.” 

“You say that now,” Tony responds by habit. _Shit,_ it’s only until after the words are out that he realizes just how defensive he sounds. 

“Okay. I’m only going to do this once, and since you’re a genius, I expect you to keep up.” Peter starts, no nonsense. “You realize we’ve known each other for years right? And not just normal people years, but like, watching each other die, alien fighting, almost-set-the-lab-on-fire kind of years.” 

Tony feels his mouth twitch with a small smile. 

“Tony, sometimes I look at you and I feel like I’ve known you entire lifetimes. And I know you think I’m only nineteen, but I’m old enough to know what and who I want. So yeah, I’d go to Japan with you if you asked. I mean, I literally followed you to space that one time when you explicitly told me not to. I guess what I’m trying to say is that my life is better when I’m next to you.” 

“Kid,” Tony says, his voice raw with emotion. 

“So please, don’t try to push me away. Because I’m not going anywhere.” Peter declares with a finality that has Tony squeezing the phone tighter against his ear. 

“Okay,” Tony says after a moment, taking a deep breath and grabbing his tablet off his bedside table. “You still have that passport I got you for Germany right?” 

“Um. Yeah?” Peter asks, puzzled. 

“Great,” Tony says, swiping up and sending the email with a swoosh. “The jet will be ready in a couple hours. Someone will call you.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I want you here, Pete.” Tony says, and for once, his voice doesn’t shake.


End file.
